All That Matters
by Flames101
Summary: It's JJ and Hotch's wedding day. Just a sweet moment between the pair. ** Written to promote the 2014 Profiler's Choice Awards.


**A/N**: Hey everyone! This is just a short one-shot I wrote to help promote the 2014 Profiler Choice Awards, as well as the 2014 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. Info at the end, check it out!

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**All That Matters**

* * *

><p>JJ took a sip of her champagne, her heart fizzing happily just like her bubbly drink. She couldn't remember ever being happier than she was at this precise moment in time.<p>

Sighing out her contentment, she stole a glance to her left where her hand was firmly grasped in the hand of her brand new husband. She gave his fingers a squeeze and Aaron's eyes were instantly on her, giving her his brightest smile yet.

He didn't have to say anything, not one word, for her to know that right then and forevermore he would be hers and she, his.

JJ's eyes drifted towards the tables before their raised dais—Garcia's idea, she thought of them as King and Queen for the night—full of all their closest friends. They looked upon the two of them with affection, clearly just as pleased as they were.

To her right, Henry and Jack occupied their own table, in the spotlight just as much as she and Hotch were. The four of them, now joined officially as a family. She looked upon them fondly as they ate away at their meals, unaware of the attention that was being given to them. Her three boys. All of them darling.

As she brought her glass to her lips and tipped the light gold liquid back, she was startled by Derek's booming voice, the appointed MC for the night.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner to you, for their first dance as a happily married couple!"

JJ gulped the liquid down quickly to the sound of applause and whistles. The first beats of their song, Maroon 5's version of Let's Stay Together, began to play right away. Hotch threw her a look, as if to silently say, "Ready?" and she nodded that she was.

They stood together, JJ's dress trailing behind her, and slowly made their way down to the dance floor between their table and the guests' tables.

Hotch turned to stand before, holding out his hand to her. "_Mrs_. Hotchner," he said with a grin.

JJ smiled back, taking his hand, only to be swept into his embrace. "_Mr_. Hotchner," she returned.

The lights dimmed and a twinkling spotlight was shone on them—how they'd gotten a spotlight into the hotel's garden on such short notice, she didn't know. Didn't care. The moment was completely perfect as she stared up into Aaron's eyes and moved along with him.

"How do you feel?" he asked her in a sudden bout of concern.

"Good, good," she said with a put on air of casualness. "Happy."

"_JJ,_" he said with a hint of warning.

"_Ok…_ I'm a little tired," she relented. "But there is no way you're getting me off this floor. It's my wedding day and I intend on dancing till I drop. Literally, if it comes to that."

She could see the frown beginning to form around his lovely lips and the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out how to change her mind. There was no time for that. Only time for happiness. And fun. JJ intended on having a lot of fun, that night. So, she did the only thing she knew to do to instantly put the smile back on his face. She kissed him. Long and sweet, and lingering.

After a moment of savoring on their part, and lots of catcalls and whistles on their friends' part, JJ pulled back to press her forehead against his. Opening her eyes, she saw that just as she'd intended, Aaron's frown was turned upside down.

"Very sneaky, Mrs. Hotchner," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled, putting her head against his shoulder; she used the press of her body to urge him to continue to sway with her to the music.

Mini-crisis averted, she thought proudly.

There was no need to worry him, especially when she mostly felt fine. A little sore, a little tired, but the doctor's said she was healing nicely, and she was inclined to believe them.

Yes, it had only been two days since she was released from the hospital. And yes, they'd told her to take it easy. But there was no way she was not dancing at her own wedding. The wedding Garcia and Rossi and all their friends had planned and put together for them while she was in the hospital. JJ was not missing out on a single normal moment, not if she could help it.

She would not let Michael Hutchinson take more from her than he already had.

JJ shuddered at just thinking the creep's name. She wanted to forget him, forget her very close call with death forever and just think happy thoughts. But, just like when she was tortured for information alongside Section Chief Cruz, she knew she'd never forget. Knew that the memories of her pain and suffering would come back to her at inopportune moments.

"JJ?" Hotch wondered out loud.

He'd pulled back having felt her shiver to stare at her once again with concern. She tried to smile up at him, but it faltered. And then the frown was on Aaron's face, full force.

"Sorry," she murmured, her voice barely audible above Adam Levine's crooning. "Sorry, I'm ok."

Without a care for what it might look like to their guests, Hotch gathered her up in his arms, hugging her to his body tightly, but not too tightly, always fearing for her still healing injuries.

"I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again," he whispered into her ear.

She hugged him back, loving him for his promise, loving him even more for knowing that he was all right with her leaving the BAU for a bit. For understanding her need to take herself out of the position where that could potentially happen again. Because, more than her body, her mind needed to heal.

One bout of torture was more than enough for any person to live through. But another similar episode, occurring less than two years later was more than she could deal with. She needed time away from the ever present danger.

Nonetheless, tonight wasn't about that, and she so needed to remind her husband of that, not to mention herself.

JJ squeezed him back, rubbing her hands along his suited back, soothingly. She pulled back to stare into his sad eyes. "I'm all right. And we're together, that's all that matters. Ok?" she said, sending him a pleading look.

"Ok," he answered, sighing out his unease. He sealed the deal with a kiss to her forehead.

His mood change was just in time for the more upbeat Jennifer Lopez song, On the Floor, to start. That was everyone's cue to get out there.

JJ laughed happily as she took both of Hotch's hands in his and started to move them to and fro, attempting to get him to move faster.

Spotting Henry and Jack off to the side, JJ moved them towards them and grabbed her son and adopted son's hands, making a big circle of messy dancing.

Tonight, she wasn't going to focus on the fact that not too long ago she could have lost all of this. Her family. JJ was making the firm decision to focus on the fact that she loved and was loved in return.

Because, in the end, love is all that matters.

* * *

><p>That's it for this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed and that you'll let me know what you think!<p>

And now for the information on our two special events:

First: **Hey Everyone! The annual Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange is now up and running. Join us by signing up and get yourself and someone else a gift fic of your choice. :) Details can be found at the 2014 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange Forum. (A direct link can be found in my profile.)** **The sign up deadline is November 17, 2014.**

Second: **The 2014 PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS are back! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us in celebrating the best of the best CM stories for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards! Help us and let your voices be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the****ProfilerChoiceAwards2014 Forum**** (Direct Link also in my profile). All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations begin November 15 and are due December 31st.** **Good Luck! **

**Feel free to spread the word for both! Thanks!**


End file.
